borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:NEED HELP PLZ XBOX 360
Ok so i have been online and i think i messed up my game royal, ok so i still had the first armory mission, this is where i was currently in my game, now by going online i did recieve the missions it's like christmas and supermarcus sweep, i tried to complete the mission armory assalt where you open the door then expose the munitions, ok so i had armory assult selected as the mission i was doing but for some reason it jumped to super marcus sweep, i turned in the mission to marcus hoping it would straighten out by itself, now my current situation, armory assalt is has the first objective checked, and expose munitions is unchecked, and now It's like christmas is the steal loot option is checked, and that is all, i was locked out of the armory until i turned in super marcus sweep, but now i can get into the armory, what my goal is still be able to raid the armory and be able to fight craw, i have a feeling i may be screwed, because if i do the armory the correct way, meaning finish the mission it's either gonna finish it' like christmas, or its gonna finish armory assalt and leave me with a glitched it's like christmas mission, because if the steal loot box is checked i will be locked out of the armory, correct? i dont have access to willow tree nor do i want to go through the effort of learning how to use it, is there any fix to my problem, what i figure is if i want to fight craw, i am gonna have to do the armory assult mission, and be locked out of the farmory 4- ever which is very sad. Any and all help would be awsome, and if you can help me out i will reward dupe of any of my pretty awsome collection, i have all the pearls, except the jakal, and the stalker, and the omega shield. XBOX GT SinsterNobody 08:04, August 20, 2010 (UTC) I don't think there is any way to get back into the Armory. Maybe joining a game with someone with one of the missions unlocked would help? (I currently have Super Marcus on.) Craw wise, you only need to have done Armory Assault to unlock him. 11:37, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Four options: 1. WillowTree, which you said you didn't want to use yourself 2. You could have someone else do it for you in WT, but I get the feeling that's not possible in this case 3. Join a game where the host completes the mission. Find someone randomly online who doesn't kick people when they visit the armory (good luck with that), or connect with someone from this wiki. 4. In splitscreen, have a second profile host the mission for your main character. Means you have to complete all the DLC3 missions needed to get there on your second account though Take your pick. -- 05:58, August 21, 2010 (UTC) I wouldn't mind helping you out, I'm about to start the DLC3 with my soldier character if you don't mind passing the DLC(PT1/PT2 which ever needed) again? We can just speed through it by completing the main story line missions, shouldn't take more than an hour or two. We can also work on the missions in a schedule if you don't want to spend that much time in a day playing. Let me know if you're interested, I could use the help since I'm not really use to the Soldier's Skill. We can also trade/dupe weapons... GT: Envy 360 --Envy 360 07:53, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Update: Hey, I'm unable to send you a friend request b/c it says your GT isn't valid? Just add me it's much easier I guess... GT: --Envy 360 00:19, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Envy I need to do that with my brick if you guys are trying to complete the armory missions, I can be on after work tomorrow, 12:30 eastern thru the night. I know im gonna want to sit on my ass all day, anyways, GT is Hellz Lips They call me Hellz Lips 01:24, August 23, 2010 (UTC)